


Lipstick Vandal

by DonnieTheFu



Series: Little Freddie [6]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Freddie Has Kids, Corporal Punishment, Cute, Discipline, Domestic Discipline, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Freddie is such a good daddy, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Mischief, Naughty, Non-Consensual Spanking, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Punishment, Spanking, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnieTheFu/pseuds/DonnieTheFu
Summary: It turns out our little angel, Kashmira Melina Mercury, isn't always such a good, well-behaved little girl after all...This is an incident mentioned in another story in this series - Papa Jim.
Relationships: Mary Austin & Freddie Mercury
Series: Little Freddie [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526273
Comments: 16
Kudos: 28





	1. Daddy's Home!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I would really appreciate no criticism (constructive or otherwise), or negativity in the comments section, please. This is just my hobby that I do for fun. Thank you! :)
> 
> Copyright © May 20, 2020 DonnieTheFu All Rights Reserved
> 
> ***DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Any semblance between original characters and real persons, living or dead, is coincidental. The author in no way represents the companies, corporations, or brands mentioned in this work. The likeness of historical/famous figures have been used fictitiously; the author does not speak for or represent these people. All opinions expressed in this work are the author’s, or fictional.***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kashmira is four-years-old in this story and Little Freddie is ten.

**October 1984 - Kensington, London, England**

Kashmira looked both ways before surreptitiously sneaking into her mother's room. She went over to the vanity set with the lights and mirror and pulled open one of the drawers, revealing a Cartier clutch bag. From inside the bag, she took two lipsticks - a pink Chanel and a red Dior. Just as she was cautiously closing the drawer, she heard her mother call her name.

"Kashmira!"

She gave a little gasp, hiding the lipsticks behind her back. But luckily, her mother wasn't coming upstairs.

"Darling, come downstairs. Your daddy's here."

 _Daddy!_ Kashmira put the lipsticks into the little pocket on her dress, and then raced out onto the landing. She took the stairs as fast as she could, holding on carefully to the banister, and then raced into her father's arms.

"Daddy!"

"There's Daddy's beautiful little Persian princess," Freddie said, referring to his daughter's inherited Parsi roots. "Mmm." He hugged her tight. "Give Daddy a kiss." She leant back and put her hands on either side of his face and gave him the biggest kiss right on the lips. Then Freddie leant his forehead against hers. "Did you miss Daddy while he was away?" he asked, setting up the little game they always played with each other.

"No," Kashmira answered teasingly.

"No?! No?!" Freddie pretended to be scandalized as he tickled her and rubbed her with the rough whiskers of the 5 o'clock shadow on his chin, until she laughed. "Not even just a little bit?"

"Mm-mm," Kashmira shook her head with a grin.

"Well, I suppose Daddy'll just leave and go back then," he said, beginning to set her down.

"Nooo, Daddy, no! I did miss you! I did!" She hugged tightly to his neck.

"A little bit or a lot?" he asked her.

"A lot," she answered.

"Daddy missed you a lot, too. Daddy hates having to be away from his little girl." And it was true. Queen had just returned from playing Sun City in Africa, and he had missed his children and Mary terribly. "But next time Daddy has to go away, he's going to take you with him, hmmm? What do you think? Would you like that?" Kashmira nodded her head against his neck.

Just then Little Freddie walked into the room.

"Daddy!" He also ran over to hug his father.

"And here's my handsome Persian prince with the silken voice." Freddie put his arm around him, hugging him close, and then leant down to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Have you both been well behaved?" he asked them.

"We've been very good," Kashmira told him.

"Have you been good to Mummy?"

"Very good," Kashmira said.

"Are you ready to come and spend some time with Daddy now?"

"Yeah!"

"Do you have all of your things together?"

Kashmira and Little Freddie both said yes.

"Right. Go and kiss Mummy goodbye," Freddie told them, setting Kashmira down. The children both went over to Mary who hugged and kissed them both.

"Behave yourselves and be good," Mary told them. "Freddie, that goes for you too."

"Whatever do you mean, darling? I'm always good and well-behaved," Freddie told her, with a wink.

"I'm sure," Mary said, rolling her eyes. "I've heard about what sorts of things the three of you get up to over there when I'm not around."

"Aw, who went and snitched, huh?" Freddie asked playfully looking down at Kashmira and Little Freddie, who both pretended very hard that it hadn't been them who had told. "It appears we have a little telltale in our midst," he said, looking from one to the other, as they continued to feign their innocence. "But that's all right. You know what they say about snitches don't you?" Kashmira and Little Freddie shook their heads. "Snitches get stitches, and wind up in ditches," Freddie told them. "So I'd watch it if I were you." The children laughed behind their hands.

"Mind your father. No arguing or fighting or pestering each other, alright?" Mary continued.

"Yes, Mummy," Little Freddie and Kashmira said together.

Freddie came over to Mary. "Alright, darling. We'd better be going. Now, just so I'm sure, I'm to bring them back to you on Saturday morning, right?"

"Yes, that's right," Mary said.

"Well, we'll probably see you before then, but anyway, I'll have them back to you on Saturday morning, dear. And you know if there's anything you need, darling, anything at all, I'm just here next door."

"Yes, I know, Freddie. Thank you," she said with a smile. "Same goes for you too."

Then Freddie bent down to kiss her lips. "I love you," he told her, looking into her eyes. And he meant it.

"I love you too," she replied.

Then Freddie returned to the children. "Alright, let's go. Tell Mummy goodbye."

"Goodbye, Mummy," Little Freddie called, Kashmira echoing his words. Once they were outside, Freddie sat Kashmira on his shoulders, keeping a hand holding tightly to one of her legs, and holding Little Freddie's hand with the other, while Little Freddie carried his and Kashmira's suitcases. First thing when they arrived at Garden Lodge, Kashmira rushed to see the cats.

"Delilah!" she shouted, excitedly, falling to her knees to stroke the tortoiseshell before gathering her up into a giant hug. Suddenly, there was a cough - a clearing of the throat, and Kashmira looked up. There stood Phoebe and Joe, Phoebe with his arms crossed over his chest, tapping his foot expectantly.

"And what are we?" he asked. "Chopped liver?"

Kashmira's face broke into a huge smile. "Phoebe! Liza (Joe)!" she called, running into their arms for an embrace...

*******

It was always great fun at Daddy's house.

There were impromptu Nerf gun battles:

"Right," Freddie said, cocking his Nerf gun. "Phoebe and Kash count as one."

"Thanks a lot, Freddie," Phoebe said, pretending to be insulted.

"I'm just saying, dear, Nerf gun battles aren't your forte," Freddie replied. "Now, does everyone remember the rules? No shooting in the face or below the belt, other than that, it's a battle to the death." Then all the lights would be turned off, and they'd sneak around the house commando style, shooting at each other until one team forfeited, or their ammo was spent.

And picnic style lunches outside in the garden beneath the trees beside the koi carp pond. Afterwards, Freddie would let them feed the fish. Kashmira always giggled, the fish tickling her as they swam up to take the food straight from her hand. Then, today, Freddie thought it might also be fun to blow some bubbles, but Little Freddie instantly declined.

"Blowing bubbles is for babies," he said. Kashmira, who had been just about to take the jar of bubbles Freddie offered her, gave a tiny gasp and withdrew her hand. She looked up at Little Freddie, and then turned back to her father.

"Yeah, bubbles are for babies," she told him.

"Well then, I suppose I'll just have to blow bubbles by myself," Freddie said. Then he disappeared into the house for a moment. Unbeknownst to the children, he and Phoebe, already suspecting this was the way things would go, had mixed together washing up liquid, baking powder, and water in a large bowl. Then they had taken an eight foot cotton rope and tied its ends together to make a hoop. When Freddie had emerged from the house with the bowl and hoop, leaving giant bubbles in his wake, the children had of course immediately run over.

"Let me have a go!" Little Freddie shouted eagerly.

"Hey, wait a minute! I thought you said blowing bubbles was for babies," Freddie said to them.

"Er...we were just joking," Little Freddie said. "Right, Kash?"

"Yeah, we were just joking," she said, repeating her brother's words.

"Well, if you were only joking…" Freddie said. "...then I guess it's alright." And he handed Little Freddie the hoop.

"Look at me, Daddy! Look at me!" Kashmira shouted happily when it was her turn.

"Well done, darling, well done." Freddie smiled at her affectionately, watching her run. He let them play with it for the better part of an hour until they were both winded and red in the face. Then he made them both come inside for an hour's lie down.

"Awww, but we wanted to play in the pool," Little Freddie protested.

"Well, you can't play in the pool right now, anyway, darling," Freddie said. "You've got to wait at least an hour or two after eating before you can swim. Otherwise you'll get stomach cramps." _He was pretty sure it was more like thirty minutes or something, but they didn't know that._

"Not me," Little Freddie tried, but Freddie ignored him and continued turning down Kashmira's sheets.

"We'll play in the pool after we've all had a nice lie down," he said.

"Awww. That’s not fair," Little Freddie protested again…

Kashmira waited for a few minutes after her father and brother left, and then snuck out of bed…


	2. Caught Red-Lipped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kashmira is caught red-handed...er, red-lipped

She opened her bedroom door just enough to peek out with one eye. But no one was there. So she came out onto the landing, and crept down the hallway towards the bathroom, remembering to pull the door closed quietly behind her. Once inside, she pushed the footstool over, and managed to pull herself up, clambering onto the bathroom counter on hands and knees. Then she took the lipsticks out of the little pocket on her dress and pulled off the caps. First she applied lipstick to her own lips, just like she'd seen Mummy do (leaving a wide band of makeup all the way around her mouth!), and then began drawing on the bathroom mirror. The lipsticks glided effortlessly across the smooth surface of the glass, leaving a trail of glossy color in their wake. It was fun. It felt good. First she drew a sun, and then flowers with great giant petals, butterflies, kittens, and a stick figure princess with a crown and long, flowing hair. And everything had to have a smiley face of course, even the sun and flowers. Then she added a bunch of hearts all around for good measure, and lastly signed her name, albeit with the K and S backwards. She sat back, admiring her masterpiece for a long while. At last she decided she'd best clean it off now and get back to her room before Daddy, or Phoebe, or Joe came up and caught her out. She got some toilet tissue to clear away the drawing, but when she swiped at the picture, the lipstick only smeared. So she tried wiping harder, but that only made things even worse. Beginning to panic now, she scrubbed the glass as hard as she could, but the lipstick wouldn't budge. _Oh no! Now what was she going to do?_ She climbed down carefully, and then ran to Little Freddie's room. He was lying stretched out on his bed, resting with his arms folded beneath his head, but he wasn't asleep.

"Freddie, help!" Kasmira cried.

"What is it, Kash?" He sat up immediately, swinging his legs off the bed.

"It won't come off!" she told him.

"What won't come off?" he asked.

"The lipstick."

"What lipstick?"

"On the mirror in the bathroom."

"What?"

Kashmira came over and took him by the hand, tugging him towards the bathroom. When they came in the doorway, Little Freddie gasped.

"Oh my gosh, Kash! What did you do?" He went over quickly and got two flannels (washcloths) from the linen closet, and began dampening them beneath the tap.

"I didn't mean to," she told him, on the verge of tears.

"If Daddy sees this he's gonna be so mad. You're gonna be in so much trouble," Little Freddie told her.

Kashmira really started to cry then. "I tried to get it off, but it was sticking on. I couldn't get it off! It's too hard!"

"Well don't start crying now," he told her. "Maybe we can still get it off. Here, I'll help you." So Kashmira came over and Little Freddie gave her one the flannels. But just as they'd begun to scrub, Freddie had come upstairs.

"Freddie, Kashmira, are you ready to- Hey! What's going on?!"

Freddie and Kash both gasped, startled when he appeared in the doorway. It took Freddie all of about two seconds, looking at the mirror and then at Kashmira's face to figure out exactly what had happened, and who was responsible.

"Come here," he told Kashmira sternly, beckoning her with his finger. "Are you the one who's done this, huh?" he asked, pointing at the mirror. "Why did you draw all over the bathroom mirror with lipstick?"

"I didn't," Kashmira answered softly, looking up at him.

"You didn't?"

"No."

"Then may I ask who did?"

Kashmira shrugged her shoulders.

"You don’t know? Well, I most certainly didn't do it. Freddie did you do this?" he asked Little Freddie.

"No, Daddy," Little Freddie answered him, shaking his head emphatically.

He turned back towards Kashmira. "Well, that only leaves Phoebe or Liza. One of them must have done it. Shall I call them and ask them?"

Kashmira said nothing, only continued to stare up at him. Freddie took her silence for a yes, and went out onto the landing.

"Phoebe! Liza! Could you come here for a moment, please?" he called.

"Coming!" the reply came from downstairs.

"Yes, Freddie?" Phoebe asked, climbing the stairs when he and Joe appeared a few moments later. 

"Listen," Freddie told them in a low voice out in the hallway. "Whatever you do, don't laugh. Just play along. Alright?" They both looked at each other, more than a bit confused as he showed them into the bathroom.

"Did either one of you do this?" he asked them sharply, fighting hard to keep a straight face as he did so. Despite Freddie's warning, all the three of them nearly burst out laughing at the absurdity of it all - asking two grown up men whether they were the ones who had drawn butterflies, and flowers, and hearts all over the bathroom mirror in pink and red lipstick. But straightway Phoebe and Joe recognized what Freddie was doing, and by some miracle were able to hold it together and stay in character. 

They both categorically denied it. 

"Oh no. Of course not, Freddie. Absolutely not. We would never," Phoebe said.

"Well, I didn't think it was your shade, darling. But to be fair to all parties involved, I had to ask," Freddie joked, hiding a grin. Then he bent down towards Kashmira. "Kashmira, darling, Phoebe and Liza both say they didn't do it, and I don't think they're lying. What do you think?" Kashmira shook her head. "No. So if you didn't do it, sweetheart, then who else could have possibly done it, honey?" he asked, trying to give her every chance to tell the truth.

"Delilah did it," she told him.

"Delilah did it?" Freddie asked, straightening back up.

"Mm-hmm."

"How did Delilah draw on the mirror?"

"Um, she used her paws."

"She used her paws?"

"Mm-hmm."

"I suppose Delilah was the one who wrote your name, Kash, up there on the mirror too?”

"Mm-hmm."

"Hmm. And you’re sure you didn’t do it?"

“Nope.” Kashmira shook her head.

“Positive?”

“Yep.”

“Mmkay. You wouldn’t lie to Daddy, right?”

“Nope.”

“Look at me.” Kashmira looked up at her father. “Promise?”

“Mm-hmm.”

"Okay. Well, I suppose that settles it, then," Freddie said, as they all turned to look at him. "Delilah's just going to have to get a spanking."

"Nooo!" Kashmira cried immediately.

"Of course, she does," Freddie told her. "She's been a very naughty kitty - drawing all over the bathroom mirror with lipstick." Freddie shook his head in disappointment. "She's got to learn a lesson." He stepped out onto the landing, and by great good fortune Delilah happened to already be right there at that exact moment. "Delilah Mercury you come here right this instant!" he said.

"Meow?" Delilah seemed to question, coming into the bathroom. Freddie bent down to pick her up.

"No, Daddy, nooo!" Kashmira cried. "Delilah didn't do it! She didn't!"

"So why did you lie to Daddy and say that she did then, huh?" Freddie asked her.

"I didn't," she said in barely more than a whisper. So now she was lying ABOUT lying.

“Okay well if you didn’t do it and Delilah didn’t do it, then who did?”

Kashmira just shrugged her shoulders again.

“You still don’t know? Maybe Freddie knows. He was in here too. Shall I ask him?” He turned to Little Freddie. “Freddie do you know who did this?”

“Um, yes,” Little Freddie answered reluctantly.

“Alright, who was it then?"

"Kash.” _Sorry, Kash._ “But she didn't mean to, Daddy!" He added quickly, trying to soften the blow.

"What do you mean she didn't mean to do it? Of course she meant to do it," Freddie said. "Drawing all over the bathroom mirror with lipstick isn't something that just accidentally happens. She did this deliberately."

"But she tried to clean it off."

"Well, it didn't come off though, did it?"

"No," Little Freddie sighed dejectedly. That was as far as his ten-year-old lawyer defense skills went.

"I didn't," Kashmira tried again, wilting beneath Freddie's stern glare.

"Oh, but I think you did, darling," Freddie told her. "Because there's lipstick all over your mouth." _Oops. She’d forgotten about that._ Little Freddie clapped a hand to his forehead. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed that until now either. “If you didn't do it, then how did lipstick get all over your face?”

“I don’t know.”

Freddie just shook his head and then went over to the linen closet and retrieved another flannel. "Phoebe, darling, do you have anything in your arsenal that might remove lipstick from glass?" he asked, wetting the cloth beneath the faucet. 

"I have an all-purpose glass cleaner that should do the trick," Phoebe told him.

Freddie nodded his head in response. "Right. Come here," he told Kashmira. He took the cloth and gently removed the lipstick from her lips and around her mouth. Afterwards, he took her by the hand and they went downstairs with Phoebe to the supply closet.

"She can carry it," Freddie told Phoebe when he retrieved the spray bottle of all-purpose glass cleaner from one of the upper shelves.

When they came back upstairs to the bathroom, Freddie carefully sat Kashmira back up on the counter, and armed with the spray bottle of all-purpose glass cleaner and a damp flannel, she was made to clean off the entire mirror with direction from her father and Phoebe - not small task for a little four-year-old girl.

"It doesn't come off quite so easily, does it?" Freddie asked her when she'd finished. "Now do you see why we don't draw on the bathroom mirror with lipstick?"

Kashmira nodded her head. She tidied away the flannels, placing them in the laundry bin as instructed, and then went back downstairs to the supply closet with her father and Phoebe. Phoebe took the spray bottle of all-purpose glass cleaner from her and returned it to its place on one of the upper shelves.

When they came back out, Kashmira was happy, thinking she wasn't to be punished further. She hadn't even gotten into trouble, not really. Only just a little bit. She was already thinking of all the wonderful things she would like to draw next, when she heard her father call her name.

"Kashmira."

She turned around and saw him waiting for her at the foot of the stairs.

"Come here," he told her firmly, beckoning her with his finger.

The look on his face, and the sternness in his voice, immediately took away her smile. But she came over obediently and he took her by the hand and led her upstairs...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* there's going to be the parental spanking of a child (not abusive) in the next chapter. Sorry :( so if that's not your thing or if it's going to bother you, then you may not want to read ahead.


	3. Crime & Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* there's going to be the parental spanking of a child (not abusive) in this chapter. Sorry :( so if that's not your thing or if it's going to bother you, then you may not want to read ahead.
> 
> But I promise the next chapter is going to be pure fluff to make up for it :)

They went into Kashmira's room, and Freddie closed the door behind them. Kashmira let go of his hand and stayed by the door, while Freddie went and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Come here, Kashmira," he told her, beckoning her with his finger. "You're going to get a spanking."

"Nooo!" Kashmira immediately began crying. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. Freddie was the one who was naughty and got into trouble. Freddie was the one who got spanked, not her.

"Kashmira," Freddie said her name warningly. "One...Two…"

She came and buried her face in his lap. Freddie picked her up and sat her on his knee and she cried into his chest. He allowed her to cry for a moment, and then took her face in his hands and gave her a kiss.

"Listen, darling. Look at me. Daddy wants to talk to you for a moment, alright?" he said, wiping away her tears with his thumbs.

Kashmira nodded her head. "I cleaned it off," she told him, still crying.

"I know you cleaned it off, darling,” he said. “But, Kashmira, what’s the rule about drawing, huh? What’s the only thing you’re allowed to draw on?”

“Paper.” Kashmira wiped at her eyes.

“And what did Daddy say about drawing on anything other than paper?”

“To not to.”

“And how many times has Daddy told you that?”

“Lots.”

“But when you drew all over the bathroom mirror with lipstick, why did you do that?”

She shrugged her shoulders.

“Come on, now. You can do better than that,” Freddie told her. “Tell me why.”

“Because…”

“Because, why?”

“Because…Because…paper’s boring.”

 _Spoken like the true little artist she was_ , Freddie thought to himself. “Well, darling, don’t you think if you had asked, that Daddy or Phoebe could have found you something else to draw on? A different kind of paper, or cardboard. Or maybe even a bit of canvas or fabric?”

Kashmira nodded her head.

“But you didn’t ask did you?”

She shook her head.

“And then when Daddy asked you if you were the one who did it, you lied and said it was Delilah.”

“Sorryyy,” Kashmira cried, tears spilling down her face as she looked up at him.

“Should we lie and get other people in trouble if we really did it?”

"Mm-mm." She shook her head.

“No,” Freddie told her. “Besides, darling, you know Deliah couldn't really have done it anyway, don't you?"

Kashmira nodded her head.

"You're a very smart little girl. Far too intelligent to be telling such lies," Freddie told her, placing a lock of hair behind her ear. "What did Daddy tell you was going to happen the next time you drew on anything other than paper?”

Kashmira was having a hard time answering – not because she didn’t know, she just didn’t want to say.

“Daddy told you he was going to take away all of your drawing things, didn’t he?”

She nodded her head again.

"And now because you lied to Daddy, you're going to get a spanking as well," Freddie told her. "Now don't you wish you had told the truth the first time?"

Once again Kashmira nodded her head.

Freddie took her off his lap and stood her between his legs. "Go get all of your drawing things and bring them here."

She walked over to where she kept all of her drawing things but then she just stood there crying, rubbing her eyes with her fist.

"Kashmira," Freddie told her sternly. "Daddy's not going to tell you again. Go get all of your drawing things and bring them here. Now."

Kashmira turned around and did as she was told (sort of) - she tried to be sneaky about it though, and brought her father only her box of markers. But Freddie was on to her. 

"All of them," he told her. "The crayons and colored pencils, too."

So she was made to hand over the rest of her things as well.

"Is that all of them?" Freddie asked her, after she handed him the other two boxes.

Kashmira nodded her head in reply.

"Ok, now listen to me," Freddie said. "If you're good and well-behaved, you may have these back in one week's time, but if you continue to be naughty and misbehave, they're going to be taken away for longer. Do you understand?"

She nodded her head again.

"Right. Come here," Freddie told her, beckoning her with his finger.

Kashmira came over, crying even harder, because she knew she was about to get a spanking.

Freddie stood her between his legs again, and took her face in his hands. "Look at me, Kashmira," he told her. "You don't lie to Mummy or Daddy about anything. Not ever. Do you understand me?"

She nodded her head.

"If you lie, you will get a spanking every time. Do you understand?"

She nodded her head again.

And with that, Freddie leant Kashmira over his left knee and spanked her hard on the bottom four times with his hand. Immediately afterwards, he picked her up and sat her on his knee again, cuddling her close as she sobbed against him. He comforted her, gently rubbing her back. Then he took her face in his hands and spoke sweetly to her, petting her hair and showering her with kisses. Because it was Freddie's idea that after a spanking, a child should receive twice as many kisses as spanks. After he consoled her, and she stopped crying, he took her by the hand and led her into the bathroom, and washed her face with a damp cloth. That always made you feel better after a good cry.

Then he took her by the hand again and led her downstairs and sat her down at the dining room table.

“Alright now, Kashmira, Daddy’s going to ask you something else,” Freddie told her. “But you’re going to be honest and tell the truth this time, right?”

Kashmira nodded her head.

“Ok, where did you get these lipsticks from?” Freddie asked, holding out the lipsticks in his hand.

“From Mummy’s…makeup,” Kashmira admitted.

“And has Mummy told you not to play with her makeup?”

“Mm-hmm,” she nodded her head.

“So why did you play with her makeup, then?”

Kashmira only stared up at him without answering.

“Are we supposed to take things that don’t belong to us without asking first?”

She shook her head, beginning to cry again. She wiped at her eyes with the heel of her hand.

“I don’t think Mummy’s going to be very happy when she finds out you have these,” Freddie told her. “So maybe you’d better make her an I’m Sorry card before we take these back, huh?”

Kashmira nodded her head in agreement. “But I don't have anything to draw with,” she told him, still sniffling. Freddie disappeared for a moment, rummaging around in some of the drawers in another room (he wasn’t exactly sure where Phoebe kept the paper either), and soon returned with a regular piece of lined paper and a pencil, which he gave to Kashmira.

 _How was she possibly supposed to make anything out of this?,_ Kashmira thought to herself, looking down at the paper and pencil she’d been given. But it probably wouldn’t be a very good idea to ask Daddy for her markers back, seeing as how she’d just had them taken away for being naughty, so she supposed she would just have to do the best she could with what she had. She placed her hand on the paper and picked up the pencil, but then hesitated.

“But…” she said again.

“Yes? What is it, darling?” Freddie asked her.

“I don’t know how to write, _I’m Sorry_ ,” Kashmira told him.

“Don’t worry, Kash. I’ll help you,” said Little Freddie, who had just walked into the room. He sat down in one of the chairs and took Kashmira in his lap. Then, placing his hand around hers, he showed her how to form the letters. “See, it’s easy. You just write the words like this… _I’m_ … _sorry_ … _Mummy_ …There," he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Afterwards, Kashmira drew a stick figure of herself, with tears falling down her face. And beside that, she drew a stick figure of her mother as well, but with an angry face. Then she set down her pencil.

“Have you finished?” Freddie asked.

Kashmira nodded her head and held the drawing out to him for inspection. Freddie took it from her and looked it over, nodding his head in approval.

“Good job, darling. Well done,” he told her, handing her back the piece of paper. “Now we’d better take these back, hmmm?” He placed the lipsticks back into the little pocket on her dress.

Kashmira nodded. She slipped off the chair and took his hand...

*******

Kashmira held tightly to her father’s hand as they walked the short distance over to her mother’s house just next door. Freddie knocked, and Mary came to answer the door.

"Well, hello! Back so soon?" she smiled. But then she saw the look on Kashmira's face. "What's the matter, darling? Have you forgotten something?"

"Actually, Kashmira has something she'd like to tell you," Freddie said, looking down at Kashmira. "May we come in for a moment?"

"Of course. Come in," Mary said, holding the door open for them to pass through. They went into the sitting room and Freddie sat down on the sofa, Kashmira by his side. Mary came and stood in front of them.

"What is it, darling?" she asked. Kashmira handed her the piece of paper, tears in her eyes. Mary read the note, then looked back at Kashmira with a small sigh. "What are you sorry for, darling? Tell Mummy what's happened."

At first Kashmira just sat there, rubbing at the tears in her eyes with a fist.

"Show her, Kashmira," Freddie told her.

Kashmira took the two lipsticks from the little pocket on her dress, and held them out to her mother.

Mary gasped and took them from her hand. "Kashmira Melina Mercury!" she scolded. "You come here right this instant, young lady!"

But Kashmira turned, clinging tightly to Freddie's neck. "Nooo! Daddyyy! Daddyyy!"

It was an unspoken rule between Freddie and Mary that one parent never interfered with the discipline dealt out by the other. But Freddie couldn't help but try and intercede on Kashmira's behalf.

"Now, darling, I'm not trying to interfere or anything like that," he began. "But I just want you to know that she has been punished. I gave her a spanking, and all of her drawing things are being taken away for a week's time. Longer if she continues to be naughty and misbehave and-"

But Mary cut him off. "No, Freddie. I've told her a thousand times that she is not allowed to play with my makeup unless I say it's alright. And I warned her that the next time that she did it she would be punished," she said. "She needs to learn that when I tell her something, she is to mind me as well."

Freddie turned back to Kashmira. "Go with Mummy, darling," he told her, gently disentangling himself from her grasp before handing her over to Mary.

"Nooo! Daddyyy! Daddyyy!" Kashmira cried again. She cried for him all the way up the stairs. It was breaking his heart, and after they'd disappeared upstairs, he sat with his head in his hands.

Mary was more severe in her disciplinary methods than Freddie was. Though he supposed she had to be tough, what with her being the main disciplinarian. She couldn't very well do what some mothers did and say, "Right, you go to your room and wait till your father gets home!" That could be weeks, months even, depending on where Queen were touring. And Freddie wasn't here to back her up most of the time; to help her lay down the law, as it were. So she had to be stern with them, otherwise the children would run all over her. Mary spanked on the bare bottom with her Mason Pearson hairbrush, and she always gave twice as many smacks. And while Freddie knew she would never spank the children to the point of abuse, still he thought it a bit harsh perhaps. It reminded him far too much of boarding school where he'd had his knuckles bruised by nuns with rulers, and the cane applied liberally to his backside by the headmaster. And certainly there had been no one there to cuddle and comfort him afterwards. Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by Mary's voice from upstairs.

"Come here, young lady...Bend over my knee...Put your legs down and move your hand. Immediately!"

That reminded him of boarding school, too. ("Come here, Bulsara. Bend over my desk, lad.")

Then there was the resounding sound of the first smack, followed by Kashmira's cries. Freddie found it was true what some parents told their children, _this hurts me more than it does you._ He flinched at every smack, as if he were receiving them as well. Luckily it was over quickly. Freddie counted eight smacks, and a short while later, Mary and a sobbing Kashmira returned downstairs. Kashmira ran into his arms again and clung tightly to his neck. And while Freddie might not completely agree with the way Mary disciplined, he would never appear to be anything other than 100% on her side in front of the children. He cuddled Kashmira close, rubbing her back.

"That's why we don't take things that don't belong to us," he told her simply, and then gave her a kiss.

Mary came and knelt down beside them. "Kashmira, darling, Mummy and Daddy love you very much," she said. "And we don't like to punish you. But you can't be naughty and disobey us like that, sweetheart. Especially when it's something you've been asked time and time again not to do, honey. Alright? Do you understand?"

Kashmira nodded her head against Freddie's shoulder in reply.

Freddie and Mary caught each other's eye. "Ok," he said...

*******

"There, there, darling," Freddie said to Kashmira, giving her another kiss as he carried her in his arms across the lawn. "It won't hurt in a bit." And he was right. Kashmira had just about stopped crying by the time they arrived back at Garden Lodge. Freddie carried her upstairs to her room, and it was there he told her something she didn't want to hear. He told her that since she had skipped her hour's lie down from earlier, she was to have a proper one now, and he put her to bed. But Kashmira was tired, and cross at the perceived injustice of it all. And she began crying angrily, in the beginning throes of a tantrum, which was something Freddie did not tolerate from either one of his children, no matter the circumstances.

"Kashmira, do I need to give you another spanking for throwing a tantrum?" he asked her sternly.

"Nooo," Kashmira cried, immediately quietening down.

"This is your one warning. Stop crying, close your eyes, and go to sleep. When I come back into this room, if you're not asleep, you're going to get another spanking. Do you understand me?"

Kashmira answered in a voice so soft it was indiscernible.

"I didn't hear you."

"Yes, Daddy," she said, slightly louder this time.

"Right." Freddie turned off the lights, and shut the door.

Kashmira closed her eyes, but was determined not to go to sleep. _I won't go to sleep! I won't! I won't!,_ she thought to herself, still crying quietly, even as she began to feel sleepier and sleepier...

True to his word, Freddie returned a few minutes later to check on her, but luckily Kashmira was fast asleep, and so he let her be, and he hoped she would be in a much better mood when she woke up...


	4. No Coddling!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Coddling!...A chapter in which they all proceed to coddle Kashmira anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* Tooth-rotting fluff ahead :)

Kashmira woke to the feel of Little Freddie's lips pressed against her forehead.

"Wake up, Kash," he said, smoothing the hair back from her forehead, damp with sweat. "Daddy says we can play in the pool now. Come on."

*******

Behind the mews garage was what Phoebe and Joe affectionately referred to as Freddie’s "ultimate little whimsy" - a fully equipped hydro spa consisting of a steam room, a pine sauna, a swimming pool as well as a Jacuzzi and the whole edifice was tiled in half-inch square mosaic inspired by Roman pavements and wall decorations. In the aquamarine background, designs and patterns were worked with contrasting coloured tiles, none of which of the same colour ever touched, giving the pool a blue hue which seemed not to be made by the hand of man.

Kashmira sat glumly on the side of the pool with her water-wings on, listlessly dangling a foot in the water. _She had all her drawing things taken away, and she'd gotten not one, but two spankings, and threatened with a third. Even Freddie hadn't ever been that naughty before._ Little Freddie swam under the water and grabbed her foot. Then he burst out of the water right in front of her.

"Shark attack!" he shouted, pretending to bite her leg. But Kashmira whined and pulled away.

"Freddie," his father said from where he kept watch in a chair beside the pool. "Don't tease her. If she doesn't feel like playing, darling, then let her be."

"Awww, come on, Kash," Little Freddie said to her. Then he swam over to his father. "Come play with us, Daddy. Please," he begged.

"Oh, darling, I-" Freddie began to protest.

"Please, Daddy, please!" Little Freddie pleaded, with that infectious little smile.

"Oh, alright," Freddie gave in at last.

Little Freddie loved it when Daddy got into the pool with them because then he would put Little Freddie on his shoulders, and they would roughhouse and horseplay together.

"My goodness!" Mary would always say if she were there. "Must the two of you always play so rough together? Somebody's going to get hurt in a minute."

But how did she expect them to play? Gently? Where was the fun in that?

But Kashmira stayed where she was, until Freddie pretended to sneak across the pool like some great alligator or crocodile stalking its prey. 

"Look out, Kash! Look out!" her brother shouted to her excitedly.

That at least did elicit a small smile and giggle, as Kashmira tried to decide whether to stay put or flee. But before she could decide, Freddie reached up and lifted her down into his arms in the water.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho! I've got you now!" Freddie said, before tickling and pretending to eat her. And it made him happy to hear her laugh. Afterwards he gave her a big kiss.

Little Freddie swam over to them. "Get on my back, Kash. I'll carry you," he said. So she did, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist; and he swam around the pool with her on his back.

After they'd all played together in the pool for quite a long while, Little Freddie decided he wanted to play table tennis with his father, so Kashmira was returned to her perch. The table tennis table was set up only a short distance away from the pool.

"Who gets to go first?" Little Freddie asked.

"I'll arm wrestle you for it," Freddie challenged him, much to Little Freddie's delight. So they clasped hands, resting their elbows on the table. Freddie pretended to put up a real struggle, nearly pinning Little Freddie's hand back down on the table, but at the last moment he eased up slightly, and he let him win.

"Did you see that, Kash? I beat Daddy!" Little Freddie exclaimed.

"Only because you cheated!" Freddie told him, jabbing a finger playfully in his direction. "You took your whole arm off the table!" And Little Freddie laughed because he knew he'd been caught out. "But I'll let it stand," Freddie said. "This time." So they played, not so much for score as for fun, with Freddie coming around sometimes and putting his arm over Little Freddie's to show him how to hold the paddle and hit the ball a certain way. "Now you try it, darling," Freddie would say, returning to the other side of the table. And then, "Not bad. Not bad." Or, "That was almost there. Try another one, ok?" And finally, "Yes. That. That's better. Good shot." In the end, Little Freddie was declared the victor. "You see? I've gone and shown you all my tricks and now you beat me," Freddie laughed.

Later in the afternoon, after they'd come back inside, Freddie sat at the piano with Kashmira by his side, working on a potential song. He hummed to himself, eyes closed in concentration as he played, occasionally stopping to make notes on his sheet of paper. Then he'd replay the part again, going on a little further. Finally, when he'd got to the end, playing the piece all the way through, he looked over at Kash who pressed the key he'd told her, adding the final note. He smiled at her affectionately. 

"Alright, darling," he said, kissing her forehead. "Go and play until dinner time, huh?" 

So Kashmira slid off the seat and walked into the sitting room. Normally she would be drawing right now, but once again she remembered that she'd had all of her drawing things taken away. Right away Little Freddie noticed his sister's sadness.

"You can come and play in my room, Kash," he offered. "You can play with any of my toys that you want. I'll even let you play with my Transformers, if you want." He looked over at his father who gave him a wink of approval. Then he came over and took Kashmira by the hand. "Come on," he said. So they went upstairs to his room and played together, Little Freddie showing her all about the Transformers ("See, Kash? Look. Watch what he can do."), until they were called down for dinner.

Freddie had spoken to Phoebe and Joe before dinner and told them both that Kashmira was not to be coddled.

"She's been very naughty, and she's got to learn a lesson. So no coddling," he told them. But it may as well have gone in one ear and out the other, for all that they paid attention to it. It certainly didn't stop them from arranging the food on the children's plates into smiley faces, and Freddie's too, for a good laugh. When Freddie looked down at his plate, and saw his dinner smiling back up at him, he looked over at Phoebe and Joe who merely shrugged their shoulders, chuckling to themselves. Freddie just shook his head. And when it was time for dessert, only after they'd eaten all their dinner of course, the children were each given a big bowl of ice cream with twice the number of scoops than usual, while Freddie was given hardly any at all.

"What's all this then?" he asked, feigning outrage. "They've been given all that, and I've been given barely a spoonful?" 

Little Freddie and Kashmira laughed.

"That's alright," Freddie said. "I'll just have some of theirs." He reached his spoon out towards Little Freddie's bowl.

"No! No!" Little Freddie shouted, pulling his bowl away.

Then Freddie reached his spoon out toward Kashmira, who did the same…

After dinner, there was a game of Scrabble.

"Come here, Kashmira," Freddie beckoned before she could start thinking about her markers again. "Daddy's little good luck charm. Come here and see what words you can help Daddy make tonight, hmm?" he said, picking her up and setting her on his knee with a kiss. Kashmira could only spell simple little three letter words like cat, bat, rat, etc. But it didn't matter. Freddie had always played scrabble with his children; even when they were little babies, he'd sat them on his knee just like this while he played. And he attributed that as a big part of the reason why both Kashmira and Freddie were far advanced beyond their peers in their language skills. 

Little Freddie went first, using all the letters in his tray straight off to make the word SPANNER.

"Oh, well done, darling!" Freddie praised him. He studied his own letters for a moment, before laying down the tiles while trying to hide a grin.

Little Freddie leaned over to see what word his father had spelled. "Fart!" he exclaimed, clearly amused. 

"Well, I mean, I had the letters. So, why not?" Freddie asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"But you said we aren't allowed to use naughty words. You said that!"

"I know. You're right. I did say that. But I might be willing to make an exception just this once, for this one game, hmm?"

So laughing to himself, Little Freddie feverishly examined the letters in his tray to see what naughty words he could come up with. Then he took the letters I, T, and S, to form the word TITS at the end of FART.

"Freddie," his father said, warningly. Fart was one thing. But tits was going too far.

"But it's a word!" Little Freddie protested, but Freddie just shook his head. "Awww!" So Little Freddie removed the letters, and thought hard about what other words he could make. In the end he used N, O, and T, to make the word SNOT at the top of SPANNER.

"You silly boy," Freddie smiled, marking down the score. Other honorable mentions for the evening included BOOGER, FANNY, KNICKERS, BUM, BOSOMS (which Freddie allowed), and POO.

Then it was time for baths and cleaning their teeth. Freddie had told Phoebe and Joe no coddling, but he was having a hard time following that rule himself, adding extra bubbles to Kashmira’s bath. And after they’d had a bath, cleaned their teeth, and were dressed in their pajamas, they were allowed back downstairs for a movie.

“One movie and then it’s time for bed,” Freddie told them.

“Awww!”

Freddie prepared himself for the usual squabble over whose turn it was to pick, and what they would watch. But instead, Little Freddie turned to Kashmira. “You pick, Kashmira,” he said.

“No, now, it’s your turn to pick,” Freddie told him, knowing that if Kashmira were allowed to pick out of turn, it would invariably lead to all sorts of problems the next time. (“It’s my turn to pick!” “No, you picked last time!” “No, I didn’t! It was your turn and you said I could!” etc. etc.) “You pick what you want to watch.”

So Little Freddie went over to the shelves where they kept the VHS tapes. “Hmm…I pick…I pick…” Normally he would have picked something like _Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark_ , his favorite movie at the time. But tonight he chose something different. “This!” He turned around holding a copy of _Sleeping Beauty_ , which he knew Kashmira loved.

Freddie cocked his head, giving him a knowing look. 

“What?” he asked innocently. “I-I love this movie…I do!” That was a far cry from what he usually said. (“Daddyyy! Make her pick something else! She always picks that! We’ve already seen it like a thousand times!”) But Freddie told him to go ahead and put it on.

Little Freddie had built himself a fort/tent out of sheets and chairs from the dining room, which he lay inside, playing with his Transformers during the movie. Kashmira, however, was content to stay cuddled up to her father. Even Phoebe and Joe came to join them this evening, sitting at the far end of the sofa. But before the movie had ended, all five of them had fallen asleep. Freddie woke up just as the ending credits were scrolling on the screen. Instead of waking up Phoebe and Joe, he threw a blanket over them and left them sleeping together side by side with their mouths hanging open, all the while laughing to himself. Then he picked Kashmira up in his arms and walked over to Little Freddie's tent. He bent down and shook his shoulder gently.

"Wake up, darling," he said to him softly. "It's time for bed."

But Freddie ought to have known it wouldn't be that easy to put them to bed. By the time they got upstairs, both children were fully wide awake again and begging for their bedtime story. So he went over and fetched the book, and stretched out on Kashmira's bed between them, Kashmira on his right, and Little Freddie on his left. They'd currently been working their way through _Aesop's Fables._ Freddie opened the book and turned to the index page to try and find where they'd left off.

"Right. Here we are," he said. " _The Donkey & His Driver_-"

"That doesn't say donkey!" Little Freddie stopped him immediately. "It says ass!" he laughed. "And that says cock!" he pointed to a story listed further down on the page - _The Cock & The Fox_. "And there's bollocks!"

"It's bullocks, actually," Freddie corrected him. The story was called _Three Bullocks & A Lion_. "But anyway...perhaps, you'd better read the story tonight, then." Freddie turned to the right page, and handed him the book.

"The Ass & His Driver…" Little Freddie began reading, still laughing.

"Good job, darling. Well done," Freddie said, taking the book back from him when he was done. "Well, that one was rather short. We'll have one more." This time they read a story called _Mercury & The Woodman _("That's you, Daddy," Little Freddie told him). It was all about how 'honesty is the best policy' and all that, which Freddie thought was a very fitting theme, considering what had happened earlier in the day.

"The next one's called _The Astrologer_ ," Little Freddie said, pointing to the story on the next page with a picture of a wizard looking man, complete with a robe, long beard, and pointy hat, staring up at the night sky full of stars. "That's like, Brian. I mean- Mr. May-," Little Freddie corrected himself quickly, looking over at his father. "-isn't it?"

"Yes, that's right, darling," Freddie told him. "We'll read that one tomorrow." He closed the book and got up to replace it on the shelf. 

"Daddy, wait!" Little Freddie said, when Freddie turned around. "Aren't you going to check for monsters?" he asked.

Freddie knew he was just stalling for time. He didn't believe in monsters anymore. He was far too big for such things now, and had long ago stopped believing in them, but Kashmira still did. So Freddie dutifully checked for monsters - first under the bed.

"No monsters here," he said, on his knees, lifting up the blankets and peering beneath the bed.

"Don't forget the closet!" Little Freddie added.

Freddie walked over, opened the closet door, and looked inside. "No monsters here either," he said, closing the door. "There's nothing to be afraid of, darling. No monsters here at all," he said, walking back towards them. "Except this one! The tickle monster!" He attacked them both, tickling them all over, as they squealed with laughter. And kisses at the end. "Right. Off you go," he told Little Freddie afterwards.

"Awww!"

"Listen. You're already up way past your bedtime as it is. Mummy's probably looking over here right now. She'll be calling any moment, wondering why these bedroom lights are still on. You want us to get into trouble?" Freddie asked him.

Little Freddie shook his head. At that exact moment, the phone rang downstairs.

"You see there?" Freddie said to him. "You better go turn off the lights and get into bed. Hurry!" He told him, swatting him playfully on the bottom. "I'll be in there in a minute to say good night." Then he turned back to Kashmira and began tucking her in. When he had finished, he sat down beside her on the bed. "Kashmira, you know how much Daddy loves you, right? Huh? Right?" he stroked her face, putting a lock of hair behind her ear. "Daddy loves you more than anything in the whole wide world."

"More than anything?" she asked.

"More than anything, sweetheart," he told her. "My little princess. You're still Daddy's best girl, right?"

"Mm-hmm," Kashmira nodded her head.

"Give Daddy a kiss," Freddie said, leaning down to kiss her. He made sure her night light was turned on, and that she had her favorite dolly tucked in close beside her.

"Alright. Close your eyes now and go to sleep," he told her with one final kiss. "Sweet dreams. Daddy'll see you in the morning." He went over and turned off the lights, closing the door gently behind him.

Kashmira closed her eyes, cuddling her dolly close. It had been a long, tiring day. Even though she'd been very naughty, Mummy and Daddy still loved her. Freddie too. And there were no monsters. She was safe and loved, and soon fell fast asleep...


	5. Like Father Like Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary finds out Kashmira isn't the only one who's been in her makeup

The next day everything was all right again. And Kashmira tried her very best to be extra good because she remembered what Daddy had said, _if you're good and well-behaved, you may have these back in one week's time, but if you continue to be naughty and misbehave, they're going to be taken away for longer._ But one day about halfway through the week, she couldn’t help but sneak into her father’s bedroom and stare up longingly at her drawing things atop the wardrobe where they’d been placed.

“What are you doing in here, Kashmira?”

Kashmira jumped, and spun around, startled. She hadn’t heard her father come up behind her. “Nothing, Daddy. I was just…I was just…” She played with her fingers, staring up at him.

“Hmm.” Freddie cast his gaze up to where she had been looking, and then looked back down at her. “You remember what I said. If you continue to be good and well-behaved, you may have them back on Saturday,” he told her. “Now, come on.” He held out his hand to her, and they went back downstairs.

The rest of the week went along swimmingly, and on Saturday, Freddie brought Kashmira into the bedroom, and retrieved her drawing things from atop the wardrobe.

“Don’t ever do that, or lie to Mummy or Daddy again. You understand?” he asked her.

Kashmira looked up at him and nodded her head.

“Alright.” He handed them back to her, and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Then it came time to take the children back to Mary’s house. But as Mary and Freddie stood there talking together in the sitting room area, suddenly she noticed something that caught her eye.

"Um, Freddie…" she said.

"Yes, darling?" he asked.

"What's that?"

"What's what, darling?"

She pointed to a slender tube sticking out of the pocket of his jeans. Freddie looked confused for a moment and stared down at his pocket. He gave a gasp of recognition and snatched the object from his pocket, concealing it in his hand.

"Oh that. It-It's nothing, darling," he told her with a shrug of his shoulders and a smile.

"Hmm. Well that's interesting. Because it sure looked a lot like my eyeliner I've been missing for a week," she said.

"No, no. Don't be ridiculous, darling. Of course not."

"Well, if it's nothing, then let me see." She grabbed at Freddie's hand trying to prise his fingers open, but he managed to keep her off. "Freddie Mercury! Show me what you've got in your hand right this instant," she said at last.

Freddie opened his hand slowly to reveal the truth.

Mary gasped. "It is my eyeliner! I knew it!" She took it from his hand. "And how many times have I told YOU to stay out of my makeup?" She reached up and grabbed him by the ear, and began dragging him in the direction of the stairs.

"OW! OW! OW!"

"Children, stay downstairs," Mary said. "Your father and I need to have a little discussion."

Little Freddie and Kash stared at each other wide-eyed, hands over their mouths in shock.

"Wait, wait, darling! I can explain!" Freddie said, half-way up the stairs. "You see, what happened is- OW! OW! OW!"

But Mary only ignored him, and continued dragging him upstairs by the ear until they disappeared from view.

*******

"Do it," Freddie told her.

"Oh, I'll give you a good smack, alright!" Mary swatted at him playfully with her brush. He dodged and walked over to her vanity set. "And stay out of my makeup! I swear, you're worse than Kashmira ever thought about. I mean, honestly."

Freddie grinned, laughing as he replaced the eyeliner in the drawer.

Then Mary took her hairbrush and smacked it against the cover of the hardback book she held in her other hand.

Freddie pretended to cry out loudly in pain. He walked over and cracked open the door a bit more to ensure the sound would travel properly downstairs to where the children would hear it.

Mary delivered a second smack, and Freddie pretended to cry out again.

"How many of these do you want me to do?" she whispered.

"Eight…"

*******

Afterwards, Freddie came down the stairs, rubbing his bum and pretending to sob. He winked at Little Freddie, who he knew would be on to such things, and then came and sat down on the bottom step with his head against his knees, pretending to cry. Kashmira walked over to him.

"That's why we don't take things that don't belong to us," she told him.

Freddie continued his sobbing.

"There, there, Daddy." She leant down and gave him a kiss. "It won't hurt in a bit."

Freddie sat up then and took her into his arms. "You're right, darling," he said, giving her a kiss. "Daddy's starting to feel better already."

**The End**

***BONUS*** Here's a picture of Freddie with Reinhold Mack's little girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and for all the kind comments, kudos, and support. It means a lot to me and I really appreciate it. I hope you've enjoyed it. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I would really appreciate no criticism (constructive or otherwise), or negativity in the comments section, please. This is just my hobby that I do for fun. Thank you! :)
> 
> Copyright © May 20, 2020 DonnieTheFu All Rights Reserved
> 
> ***DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Any semblance between original characters and real persons, living or dead, is coincidental. The author in no way represents the companies, corporations, or brands mentioned in this work. The likeness of historical/famous figures have been used fictitiously; the author does not speak for or represent these people. All opinions expressed in this work are the author’s, or fictional.***


End file.
